Consolidated Star Frontiers Weapons
Ranged Weapons Hold Out Weapons Pistols and PDWs Long Arms | 3d pi 4d+4 pi+ || 4 2 || 200/2,100 100/500 || 8/1 –/0.75 || 10 2 || 40+1(3) 5+1(3i) || 9† 10† || -3 || 3 1 || $1,100 || 2|| |- |Assault Carbine, 7mmCL || 6d pi- || 4 || 700/4,000 || 7/1.5 || 15 || 50+1(3) || 9† || -4 || 2 || $800 || 2|| |- |Gatling Carbine, 5.7mmCL || 4d pi- || 4 || 350/3,000 || 10/2 || 40 || 200(5) || 9† || -4 || 2 || $1,700 || 1|| |- |Hunting Rifle, 7mmCL || 6d+1 pi- || 5 || 750/4,200 || 7/0.3 || 3 || 10+1(3) || 9† || -5 || 2 || $800 || 3|| |- |Storm Carbine, 10mmCL || 7d pi || 4 || 700/2,100 || 8/2 || 10 || 50+1(3) || 10† || -4 || 3 || $1,500 || 2|| |- |Storm Rifle, 10mmCLR || 9d pi || 4 || 1,300/5,800 || 10/1.2 || 3 || 12+1(3) || 10† || -4 || 3 || $1,800 || 3|| |- |Civilian Shotgun, 18.5mmPC || 4d+4 pi+ || 3 || 100/500 || 6/0.75 || 3 || 5+1(3) || 10† || -5 || 4 || $600 || 3|| |- |Military Shotgun, 18.5mmPC || 4d+4 pi+ || 4 || 100/500 || 10/1.5 || 10 || 10+1(3)|| 11† || -5 || 4 || $800 || 2|| |- |Needle Rifle, 2mmN || 2d pi--- || 4 || 75/300 || 5/1 || 3 || 100(3) || 7† || -4 || 2 || $900 || 4|| |- |Partisan Needle Rifle, 2mmN || 2d pi--- || 4 || 75/300 || 12/1 || 3 || 140(3) || 10† || -5 || 2 || $1,500 || 4|| |- |Tangler Rifle, 25mmT || 1d pi+ || 2 || 30/190 || 5/1 || 3 || 8+1(3i) || 7† || -4 || 2 || $900 || 4|| |- |Gauss Needle Rifle, 2mm || 2d+1(3) pi-- || 4 || 500/2,000 || 6/1 || 20 || 100(3) || 8† || -3 || 2 || $3,000 || 2 || 3 |- |Gauss Rifle, 4mm || 6d+2(3) pi- || 7+2 || 1,200/4,800 || 8.5/1.4 || 12 || 60(3) || 10† || -4 || 2 || $4,100 || 2 || 3 |- |Gauss CAW, 18.5mm || 8d(2) pi+ || 4 || 200/1,000 || 10/1.5 || 15 || 30(3) || 10† || -4 || 3 || $2,400 || 2 || 3 |- |Gyroc Carbine, 15mm || 6d pi+ || 2 || 1,900 || 4/1 || 3 || 10(3) || 7† || -3 || 1 || $600 || 2|| |} Support Weapons Underbarrel Weapons ;Gun Caliber Damage Modifiers Body Armor :Nanoweave or Bioplas Bodysuits can be purchased in light versions, for half DR, cost, and weight. :Nanoweave or Bioplas Bodysuits can be purchased in heavy versions, for x4/3 DR, and x1.5 cost and weight. :Hand armor always has half the DR of main torso armor. :An albedo screen provides fully ablative, hardened DR against lasers only. It regenerates instantly to full strength as long as it has power: 1 SEU/point of laser damage absorbed. Energy Supplies It is common to attach a D-cell to a beltpack and power multiple devices off of it, or wear an E-cell as a backpack.